


Lock The Door Next Time

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Inexperience, Villain Megamind, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: Megamind gets flustered by one of his dates (as Bernard) with Roxanne, and awkwardly takes care of it by himself in the city hall.(Originally posted to LiveJournal in late 2010. Pretty sure this was the first MM smutfic in general, lol.)
Relationships: Megamind & Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/his hand
Kudos: 17





	Lock The Door Next Time

Eyes closed, Megamind leaned back into his chair and breathed a pleased sigh. His date with Roxanne was, once again, amazing. Never in his life had he felt this way for another person. The way she drew him in, kept him coming back for more and more: it felt too nice to stop now. It wasn't like he was hurting anything, right? The disguise of Bernard was giving both of them what they wanted, a lie or not.

The chair creaked as he turned to face the window, looking out at nothing. His reflection looked back at him and he paused, staring. His smile faded. How would she react if she ever found out, anyway? Surely she wouldn't be happy to know that her kidnapper for all these years was now the man she had been dating. It would have to stay a lie for as long as he could manage. That shouldn't be hard, it wasn't like she'd be turning the dials on his watch or anything.

The thought of her touching his hand earlier in the day had returned, and was fogging his thoughts all over again. His eyes widened as his heart fluttered at the memory. It felt so nice that it was almost uncomfortable to focus on it. He couldn't help but go back to smiling. For the first time in his life, he had become unable to concentrate on his work, and it was all her fault. Somehow this woman had taken so much from him over such a short amount of time, even distorting his sense of good and evil. Being the bad guy really didn't sound fun anymore, if only for the simple reason of needing to be close to her. Every small touch she gave him sent strange shivers through him. That single thought of how she had held his hand that day had over-powered his thoughts. It caused him to unconsciously squeeze the arm of his chair, wishing to feel her hand in his again.

He blushed in flustered frustration as he turned away from the window to face his desk again. As he shifted, he suddenly realized that his excitement had been getting to him- rubbing against the inside of his pajama pants, actually. Megamind's gaze moved down to look. Right now? Really? It had always been incredibly annoying when this would happen to him, due to the... distracting nature of such a thing. He was lucky to have been able to repress his emotions so well in the past. Being the villain meant he wouldn't get the girl, after all, and what were girls even good for when there were new plans to unfold, and creations to make into masterpieces? Things like this could be taken care of on their own time, in the shower, wherever.

But for once, there was nothing better to do. He did have the city, after all. The girl even seemed to want him, or at least the false image of him. He smirked, reaching a hand down to run his fingertips over his clothed length. His eyelids lowered as he purred out a small hum of approval. His thoughts danced, and suddenly the mental Roxanne was eagerly running her hands over his chest, stomach, thighs; he almost felt her breath against his neck as she spoke small nothings to him. Megamind shifted to get more comfortable, unbuttoning the pajamas to pull himself free of his confinements. He was going to have to take care of it there and then.

He stroked, going through the routine like he always did, just to get things over with. Although he had to admit: this time was feeling much different than those before it. As the thought of Roxanne's hands traveling lower crossed his mind he breathed out a quiet moan. He felt nervous at his own body's reaction to his thoughts.

Roxanne's hands ran along the insides of his thighs, and to mimic the thought, Megamind's free hand reached down and acted it out. He was blushing, he knew it, and if Minion were to come in and catch him doing this, he would absolutely kill him. He chewed his bottom lip as he continued to work himself; the image of Roxanne crawling into his lap as he lay there in his chair vivid in his mind. Roxanne smiled, leaning in to kiss his throat, and then breathe against his ear. His hands rested at her sides nervously, unsure where to go. Roxanne gave him a playful smirk and pinned his wrists at his sides, staring into his eyes. He gulped as he waited for her to move, but once she had taken too long he caved in, pulled his wrists from her grip, and reached out to hold the sides of her face in his hands. He ran a thumb over her cheek gently, amused by the softness of her skin. She blushed just as much as he had been as he pulled her in for a kiss.

He was really unsure how much farther this sort of thing went, so he just made the rest up as he went along. He leaned into her neck, inhaling her perfume and moaning softly into her ear. One of her hands trailed between them; it brushed against him intentionally. Megamind kicked a foot up to the edge of the desk for better leverage as his hips rocked into his hand, now slicked in pre-cum. Roaxanne was now doing the work instead of him, and driving him wild. His breathing shallowed as he huffed, bit his lip once more and pushed himself past his comfort-zone just a bit farther.

Then Roxanne softly moaned out his name. Not Bernard's-- his. Megamind choked out a moan, possibly a bit too loud for his liking.

"Hnnf...! R-Roxanne! ...Ah-!"

He leaned forward and gripped the desk, strings and strands of cum spilling out onto his hand, and the floor, as he softly mumbled incoherent desires out to her. His hands trembled from embarrassment and excitement as he finished riding the waves. He eventually cracked his eyes open weakly and looked down at himself in mild shock.

"W-well. That... never felt THAT good, before." He blinked, now staring at his hand. He had forgotten to consider how he was going to clean it up. "...Ew."

Suddenly, the door clicked and opened as Minion's fish-bowl head peeked inside.

"...Sir? I heard somethi--"

Megamind shrieked.

"MINION! GET OUT!" He flailed wildly as he pulled the chair closer into the foot-space of the desk in an attempt to hide himself. He blushed hard, obviously panicked from the possibility of nearly being caught.

Minion yelped back: "AH!" and closed the door quickly. "S-sorry sir! ...You should really lock the door, you know!" he called through it, completely confused as to what could have been going on in there. He shrugged and left, writing it off as another bizarre moment in his evil-assisting career.

Megamind gripped the desk, somewhat frozen though still breathing heavily, and listened as Minion's mechanical footsteps drifted off. He then sighed and relaxed, rolled the chair back and grabbed for a nearby paper towel.

"Yes. Code: Lock the door next time."


End file.
